


Catch and Release

by ver_ironica



Series: In Stitches [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), OC Cthonic Companion, just fluff and cute and more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: Zagreus is gifted a unique Cthonic Companion from Nyx made just for him, a sweet fish named Finn.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: In Stitches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110281
Comments: 32
Kudos: 235





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! I just wanted to write something as cute as possible. You don't have to read my other fic, (Mort)ified first to read this one, but I recommend it!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

"My child, can I speak to you for a moment?" Nyx's ethereal voice called him as he approached. 

"Of course, Nyx. How are things?" Zagreus asked, excited to speak with her, her comforting presence was always so soothing. 

"I have found myself in the realm of Chaos often, as of late, thanks in no small part to your efforts," Nyx said. "Thank you again, my child." 

"Please, Nyx, I don't need thanks. Especially after everything you've done for me in my life." 

"Regardless, being back in the realm of my birth has inspired me to revisit my habits of creation I haven't been part of in quite some time," she told him. 

"Oh, really? That's, er, great! I think?" Zagreus guessed, not entirely familiar with what she could be referring to. And especially considering Nyx has created much of the world as he knows it, he was a little nervous at what that could mean. 

"And, from the darkness, I have found something for you. Someone special, created just for you, my child." 

Zagreus blinked in surprise. "For me?" 

Nyx gave him a small smile, and then made a motion with her hands. Darkness swirled, and in a purple flash, she held something in her hands. 

"His name is Finn," she explained. "Take good care of him." 

Zagreus' eyes widened. In her hands was a Cthonic Companion, a fish, stitched with purple and red fabrics and sweet button eyes. Zagreus was instantly in love with him, and took in every cute detail of the little fish. 

"A Cthonic Companion... for me? Nyx, you can't be serious, you made him, Finn, he's for me?" 

"Yes, my child. He swam from the darkness and I knew he was destined to be bound to you." 

He blinked quickly, surprised to find his eyes watering. He held his hand out, and she gently placed Finn in his palm. He was so soft. 

"Thank you, Nyx, I'll cherish him always," he said, voice thick. 

"Now go on, I'm sure he will be helpful to you in some way," Nyx said, smiling fondly at him. 

He thanked her again, and even gave her a quick hug, the cool feeling of her darkness surrounding him. She patted him on the back of his head, and then sweetly shooed him away to get back to his work. 

Zagreus was unable to stop smiling, his grin stretching across his face. He was ecstatic, ready to go on another escape attempt. 

He clipped Finn next to Mort on his belt, enjoying how they kept each other company. Mort gave a little squeak, and Finn made a little noise like a bubble popping. 

He hurried to select a weapon and dash out in another official escape attempt. 

He was buoyed by the happy emotions he felt, confidence bleeding into his swordplay, lending itself to a great run. Within no time he was at the door of the Fury's chambers. 

He prayed for Meg as he entered, and smiled when he saw her. 

"Meg!" he greeted warmly. 

"Hello, Zag," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. "You're awfully excited to be here this time." 

"I'm just excited to show Finn around the underworld," he explained, and showed Meg the little fish. 

"Finn, huh? That's sweet of Nyx. You better still be taking care of Battie," Meg said, giving him a rare smile. 

"Of course," he assured her, and then they fought. 

They laughed as they sparred, until finally Zag brought down an unforgiving slice into Meg, and she choked on the waters of the Styx. 

"Bye... Finn," she gasped out as she died. 

"This is a cruel underworld, Finn, but at least Meg likes you," he said cheerfully to his new Companion. 

They moved on together, slashing through Asphodel and Elysium with relative ease. 

A few chambers into Elysium, Thanatos' bell rang. 

"Than!" Zagreus said. 

"Death approaches," Thanatos said as he arrived. "Ready for a little contest, Zag?" 

"We sure are," Zagreus answered. 

"We?" Than asked as Exalted began to appear in the chamber. 

"Yes, look here, Than!" Zag said excitedly as he swung Stygius. 

He cut his way through enemies to hurry over to Than's side. 

"Don't distract me," Than chided. 

"I would never," Zag said, smiling. "But Finn might." 

And he saw Than's eyes finally look over to the Companion at Zag's hip. 

"Oh, Finn, it's nice to meet you," Than said, his normally impassive voice going playful at the edges. 

They made quick work of the Exalted. And Zagreus did a quick tally and realized it was a tie. 

"Looks like Finn distracted you as well, Zag," Than said pointedly. 

"Nyx made him for me," Zagreus said, holding him up for Than to get a closer view now that the fighting was done. 

"He's very cute. It looks like he and Mort are getting along as well," Than said, smiling. "I'll have to see him more back at the house. I've got to go now." 

Than tossed him a centaur heart, and with a flash of green, vanished from the room. 

Zagreus smiled. He patted Finn on his little stuffed head. 

"Look at you, Finn, making friends with everyone, aren't you? You're a natural," Zag said. 

From there, he finished out the rest of his run easily, chatting amicably with Finn as he went. 

After his father fell, he journeyed to the surface, breathing in the crisp sharp air and feeling it stab at his lungs. 

"Well, Finn, we're here now, at the surface," Zag said. "I'm sure you love it here too, and would love to stay longer. Unfortunately it has a nasty habit of killing me, so we can't stay for long." 

Finn bubbled sympathetically. 

Zagreus made his way to the garden as his strength waned. He considered the Companions at his hips, and the friends that had given them to him. 

Really, he didn't deserve so many. They were rare and precious gifts from Nyx. Obviously he was grateful for his new friend. But something wasn't quite right about it. 

"Maybe, Finn, you'd like to see the surface more? What if I let you journey with Thanatos?" 

He held Finn in his cupped hands as he felt his awareness fade. His breathing grew ragged, and the sun became unbearably bright. 

"I'll-- _ngh_ \--ask him... when I get back," Zag promised. 

Finn made a sad little bubble popping noise as the Styx took him back home. 

*** 

Zag emerged from the red waters, and checked to make sure his Companions had traveled safely. All were accounted for, and he sighed with relief. 

He hurried to drop of his catch if fish to the chef--"You understand, right Finn?"--and then made his way to greet the members of the house. 

Meg was involved in a heated gossip session with Dusa, and he smiled and waved as he went by. Achilles was off, probably in Elysium with Patroclus who he hadn't gotten to see during this last run. 

That just left him and Thanatos in the west hall. 

"Hello, Zagreus," Than greeted, and then nodded to his Companion. "Finn." 

"Hi, Than. I had a favor I wanted to ask you." 

"Sure, Zag, what is it?" 

Zagreus unhooked Finn from his belt, and held him out to Thanatos. "I was hoping you would hold on to Finn for me for a time. I love him dearly, but I feel like I already have so many. And something tells me he wants to see the surface world." 

Than blinked for a moment, dumbstruck. "If he's anything like you, I suppose that makes sense," Than said, and then his eyebrows furrowed as he considered. 

"So, please, will you take care of Finn for me?" Zagreus asked. 

Than thought for a few more minutes, and then nodded. "Of course, Zag. Though I'm not sure how you can help me with my work." 

Zagreus laughed. "Don't worry about that. Just enjoy his company." 

"Sure thing, love. Will do." 

And then Death leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Warmth flooded him then, and the thought of his very own companion at Than's side had his heart racing. 

"Thanks, Than," Zag said, heat flushing his cheeks. 

"I'll see you around," Than said, and disappeared. 

*** 

In a few days or nights, Zagreus heard Thanatos' voice call for him for the first time. 

"Zagreus!" 

In a feeling similar to his dash, he moved, but found instead of only traveling a short burst, he moved a great distance. It was almost dizzying. 

"Thanatos?" he asked, summoning Stygius and his blood stones ready. He looked around for enemies, but instead saw... 

"It worked," Than said with surprise. 

"It did," Zag said, equally confused. "Where..." 

Thanatos stood, holding Finn in his hand, smiling fondly at Zagreus. He was lit by a beautiful orange glow, of what Zag realized was the sun setting over a horizon that was definitely not Greece. 

"This is a country on the other side of the world from Greece," Than said. "Come see for yourself." 

There was greenery and humidity and animals and it was beautiful. There were statues and man-made stonework, covered in vines, and Zag could see led to a village some distance away, where humans lived. 

Insects buzzed in the air around them, and he even spotted some sort of creature hop about in the grass--a frog? Birds called nearby, trees swayed in the wind, their leaves full and lush, nothing like the stillness of Greece bearing the force of Demeter's wrath. 

"I've never seen anything like this," Zagreus managed finally. "You... you called me here to see this?" 

"I thought maybe from time to time you'd like to see more of the world than your situation normally allows," Than said, and Zagreus could see golden blush coloring his cheeks. "Is that alright?" 

"Oh, Than," Zagreus said, grinning. "That's so sweet. Thank you. This is amazing." 

They sat together for a moment longer, hands clapped tight together as they watched the people in the village move about and talk. 

"You should go now, love." 

He could feel the drain of the surface on him, and he nodded. He bent up to kiss Thanos softly, then whispered, "Alright. Thank you again, Than." 

"See you later," Than said, and Zagreus was the one to vanish, the magic of the summons taking him back to the underworld from the surface. 

*** 

Every so often, Than summoned him again to the surface, always in some new place that Zagreus would've never imagined he'd see. 

They kissed together under stars on vast open plains, cuddled together in freezing mountain ranges. He felt the heat of sprawling sandy deserts, experienced the smallness of being on an island in the middle of Poseidon's realm.

Each location was more unique and stunning than the last, Thanatos nonchalantly explaining where they were like it wasn't world-shattering for Zag. 

And when Than wasn't summoning him, sometimes he would whisper sweet words to Finn that carried all the way to Zagreus. 

"Finn, can you tell Zag that I can't wait to see him later?" 

"Finn, this bottle of ambrosia from Zag is almost as sweet as his kisses."

"Finn, I love Zagreus." 

And the words would be heard clear as day in Zag's ears, and he'd blush and stumble while fighting wretches in Tartarus. 

Now he knew how Than had felt when Zag talked to him before he knew Than could hear every word. But Than is doing this _on purpose._

But the teasing was sweet, and only made Zagreus more excited to be summoned again, to see where Thanatos was working and maybe steal a few kisses once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. 
> 
> You can find me @ver-writes on Tumblr and @ver_writes on Twitter!


End file.
